finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Dissidia: Final Fantasy/Part 13
thumb|Mein Kämpfer. Ich schicke ihn auf Stufe 42 ins Rennen|200px Hier wären wir nun... In der finalen Odyssee! Der Endgegner wird Chaos sein... Und wir werden ihn plätten! Aber einige Worte vorab: *Es ist eure Entscheidung, mit welchem Charakter ihr euch in den Kampf stürzt. Wählt aber mit Bedacht. Ihr müsst gut mit ihm klar kommen und seine Techniken kennen. *Dieser sollte vor Beginn der Odyssee trainiert werden. Ich empfehle einen Bereich von Stufe 40-50, um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen. Einen Trainingstipp habe ich auch noch: Spielt die Schicksals-Odyssee eures Kämpfers ein paar mal hintereinander. Denn in jedem Durchgang steigt der Krieger um ein paar Stufen. *Ich persönlich entscheide mich für Cloud, da mir der Nahkampf liegt und er mein Favo ist. *Ich entschuldige mich schonmal jetzt dafür, dass dieser Part sehr lang wird. Denn ich werde alle Kapitel der finalen Odyssee in diesen Part stecken. Nehmt es mir nicht übel, aber so mache ich es mir persönlich auch etwas leichter. Ansonsten wünsche ich viel Spaß und gutes Gelingen! Kapitel 1 Wählt das 1. Kapitel und lauscht den Worten des Sprechers. Schaut euch dann die Szene an. Alle verschwinden und Kefka und Exdeath sind mal wieder verrückt. Doch die Kristalle wirbeln herum und sie springen jeweils ihrem Besitzer in die Arme. Nun ja, nach einem kurzen Gespräch landen wir auch direkt auf dem Spielfeld. Und dadurch, dass wir kräftig trainiert haben, dürften uns die Gegner auch recht leicht fallen. Einige Gegner dürftet ihr mit einem Schlag schaffen. Auf jeden Fall müsst ihr euch aber durch die Mauer von Imitationssoldaten kämpfen. Nach den ersten beiden Kämpfen (gegen die Gegner im Norden) erscheint ein Stigma der Zwietracht. Das ist also unser Ziel. In der Schatztruhe befindet sich ein Tapferkeitsweihrauch vom Rang A. Habt ihr freien Durchgang, dann zerstört das Stigma. „Der Clown der Zerstörung folgt bis zuletzt seinem destruktiven Pfad, Späße machend …“ 3x dürft ihr raten, um wen es sich dabei handelt. Genau, der Kefka is es. Naja, in dieser Runde gibt es einen Boss UND ein Stigma der Zwietracht. Naja, ok, dann würd ich sagen, schlagt euch erstmal zum Boss durch. Die Gegner dürften dank dem harten Training, was ihr in meinem Camp durchgezogen habt, keine Probleme bereiten. Schießt sie einfach in den Wind oder feuert sie gleich in den Pazifik. Aber naja, gegen den Boss kämpfen müsst ihr nicht unbedingt. Wenn ihr den Gegner im hohen Norden besiegt, dann wird das gesperrte Feld frei, ihr müsst nur noch 3x kämpfen und schon seid ihr beim Stigma. Aber das wäre kein Finale, wenn ihr euch einfach vor einem Zwischenboss drücken würdet. Außerdem wollt ihr doch an die Schatztruhe, die Kefka bewacht, oder? Na, ich denke, das dürfte Grund genug sein. Habt ihr den Weg frei, dann stampft Kefka erstmal in Grund und Boden! Nach dem Kampf krallen wir uns die Schatztruhe. Außerdem erhalten wir noch 2 VP, weil wir den Kampf gewonnen haben. Ach ja, in der Truhe ist ein Mithril vom Rang C. Besiegt dann noch die letzten beiden Gegner, die sich vor das Stigma der Zwietracht stellen und sammelt, falls nötig, noch den Trank ein. Habt ihr alles erledigt, zerteilt das Stigma in winzige Stücke. „Der Ritter, der mit einem Schwerthieb alles entzweischlägt … Er soll zum Symbol des wiedererstarkten Mutes des Kriegers werden.“ Seht euch die Szene an und hört dem Gespräch von Jekkt und dem Imperator zu. Wie jetzt? Jekkt ist kein Handlanger von Chaos? Hääää? Naja, egal. Wir befinden uns wieder auf einem Spielfeld und in der 3. Runde. Wir sehen Felder, die mit Fragezeichen geschmückt sind. Die kennen wir doch irgendwoher… Ach ja, genau! Aus der Schicksals-Odyssee III! Also, das bedeutet, es verbirgt sich was unter den Feldern. Was das ist, müssen wir herausfinden. Oder ich finde es für euch heraus. Wie ihr wollt. Jetzt zahlt sich das Training aber aus. Unter dem ersten Feld in der mittleren Reihe ist eine unbeständige Hexe auf Stufe 38. Und da soll mir nochmal einer sagen, dass ihr umsonst trainiert habt. Unter dem Feld ganz in der Mitte ist ein ganz leicht zu besiegenthumb|Odinder Gefolgsmann. Nach diesen beiden Kämpfen dürfte der gesperrte Bereich vorm Esper-Stein frei sein. Nun ist Odin in eurem Besitz. Unter dem Feld oben links ist noch ein Reisender, der auf seinen Tot wartet. Alles kein Problem. Den Wunsch erfüllen wir ihm mal. Unter dem südlich gegenüberliegendem befindet sich ein Äther. Und zu guter Letzt befindet sich unter dem ganz unten rechts ein imitierter Tyrann auf Stufe 31. Ihr müsst natürlich nicht alle Felder aufdecken, so wie ich es tat. Hört dann auf, wenn ihr den Weg zum Stigma frei habt und keinen Bock mehr habt, in dieser Runde zu kämpfen. Naja, habt ihr das Stigma zerstört, so habt ihr auch diese Runde beendet. „Die Seele mag weiterleben, auch wenn ihre Wünsche ungehört bleiben …“ Jetzt erhalten wir auch die Auflösung. Jekkt ist kein Handlanger Chaos‘, weil er früher mal auf Cosmos‘ Seite stand :o Allerdings erinnert er sich nicht mehr daran… naja, schaut euch den Rest der Szene an und schon wären wir in der 4. Runde. Auch hier gibt es einen Boss und ein Stigma. Wollen wir erstmal zum Boss kraxeln, oder? Besiegt die ersten drei Gegner und 2 gesperrte Bereiche werden frei. Zudem erscheint ein Trank. Besiegt dann noch den Gegner in der Mitte und der Weg zum Stigma wird frei. Aber denkt an unsere Vorhaben! Erst den Boss plätten. Denn dann könnt ihr auch noch die Schatztruhe öffnen, die sich dahinter befindet. Um den Weg freizumachen, müsst ihr das geisterhafte Mädchen besiegen. Und wer ist der Boss? Der Jekkt :) So, was machen wir nach dem Kampf? 2 VP erhalten und die Truhe öffnen. Und schon erhalten wir einen Rosetta-Stein für Lau. Alles erledigt? Gut, jetzt dürft ihr das Stigma der Zwietracht zerstören. „Bevor alles im Nichts vergeht, gilt es noch etwas zu schaffen …“ Bereit für die letzte Runde dieses Kapitels? Gut. Lest euch zuvor aber noch den Dialog durch. Dieses Mal gibt es nur einen Boss… Mir solls recht sein. Eigentlich müsst ihr euch nur zum Boss kämpfen, da es sonst nichts gibt. Ok, doch, ne Schatztruhe. In ihr ist ein weißes Kollier vom Rang A. Fühlt ihr euch bereit, dann stellt euch dem Boss, welcher Exdeath ist. Schaut euch noch die Szene an und ihr landet wieder im Hauptmenü. Wählt nun das 2. Kapitel im Story-Modus. Außerdem muss ich sagen, dass ich in diesem kapitel um 6 Stufen stärker geworden bin. Somit könnt ihr es mir doch gar nicht übel nehmen, so viel trainiert zu haben, oder? Und hey, so habt ihrs weg ;) Kapitel 2 Habt ihr das Kapitel angewählt? Gut, dann lauscht erneut den Worten des Sprechers und seht euch die Szene an. Startet nach dem ganzen Gerede von Weltherrschaft in die erste Runde dieses Kapitels. Wie ihr unschwer erkennen könnt, gibt es auch hier wieder einen Boss und das Stigma. Kämpft euch einfach durch, denn vor den beiden Figuren sind keine gesperrten Bereiche. Nur ein paar Gegner. Die bereiten alle keine Probleme und gewähren uns den Zutritt, nachdem wir sie besiegt haben. Naja, solltet ihr euch vor dem Boss platziert haben, dann macht ihn auch direkt fertig. Na, Kuja? Lust auf ein kleines Kämpfchen? :D Und weiter gehts im Text. Wir erhalten 2 VP als Belohnung und im Südwesten erscheint eine Kiste. Sie enthält Gold vom Rang B. Um an die nördliche Truhe heranzukommen, müsst ihr den fiktiven Soldaten neben der soeben erschienenen Truhe besiegen. Sie beinhaltet einen Mithril vom Rang C. Kämpft euch dann noch den Weg zum Stigma frei und zerstört es. "In der Dunkelheit, die kein Licht durchdringt, wird die Wahrheit offenbart ..." Seht euch die Szene an und startet dann in die 2. Runde. :/ Verdeckte Felder mal wieder... Und dank euch darf ich die alle aufdecken :D Aaalso, fangen wir direkt an, ich geh immer von oben nach unten, in den Zweierpacks: Unbeständige Hexe Stufe 27, flüchtiger Wundertäter Stufe 11, unechtes Gespenst Stufe 13, sterblicher Träumer Stufe 41, unbeständiger Löwe Stufe 27, fiktiver Champion Stufe 42. Der Esper-Stein ist jedoch nur zu erhalten, wenn ihr dieses Kapitel erneut spielt. In der Schatztruhe oben rechts befindet sich zumindest ein Rosetta-Stein. Habt ihr alles erledigt, dann zerstört das Stigma. "Nicht nur das Licht birgt Hoffnungen. Auch in der Dunkelheit kann Hoffnung aufkeimen" Lest den Dialog und wundert euch, dass auch auf der bösen Seite Hoffnung aufkeimen kann. Startet nun in die 3. Runde... Na toll... Schon wieder nur Fragezeichenfelder... Ok, ich deck sie alle für euch auf. Sagen wir schlangenartig. von links oben und dann immer umdrehen. Kapitsch? Ach, wenn nicht, is auch egal. Krallt euch noch den Esper-Stein. Denn dann gehört Odin euch! Wie, nochmal Odin? Achsoo, die normale Version. Es gibt ja die AUTO- und die normale. Also, hier die Dinge, die sich verstecken: Verlogener Riesenbaum Stufe 11, sterblicher Träumer Stufe 44, Äther, nichtiger Sensenmann Stufe 45, unechter Jugendlicher Stufe 28, sterbliches Phantom Stufe 13, Wolke der Dunkelheit. Stopp. Das ist ein Boss. Nach dem kampf gibts noch 2 VP und weiter gehts in unserer Reihe: Fiktiver Soldat Stufe 14 und geisterhafter Harlekin Stufe 29. Das wars :) Alles erldigt oder den Weg geräumt? Dann macht das Stigma kaputt. „Wenn es einen Ort gibt, an dem alle Intrigen vergebens sind, dann ist das vielleicht nur Glück …“ Aber nur vielleicht… Naja, lest euch erstmal den Dialog durch und startet in die nächste Runde. So, wies aussieht, müssen wir wohl was tun, um das Stigma der Zwietracht erscheinen zu lassen… Ok, dann tun wir mal was. Wir knöpfen uns die beiden Gegner vor. Schade nur, dass dann wieder 2 erscheinen… *sfz* Naja, um das Stigma und einen Boss erscheinen zu lassen, müsst ihr den oberen und den darauf erscheinenden Gegner besiegen. Beim Boss handelt es sich übrigens um Golbez. Alles gemacht? Dann schrottet das Stigma auf 3. 1...2...Ach wisst ihr was? Tuts einfach. „Der Bote, der aus der Hölle emporgekrochen kam. Seine finstere Gier ist ungebrochen …“ Haha, letzte Runde! Das packen wir auch noch oder? Ja sicha! Auf jeden Fall sieht die Runde am Anfang noch recht angenehm aus. Aber das kann sich natürlich alles noch ändern… Beseitigt erstmal diese dumme Barrikade. Denn die braucht echt keiner. Och ne, oder? Besiegt ihr den Soldaten aus der Mitte erscheint gleich noch ne Mauer D: Naja, kämpft euch dann durch. Yey, noch ne Mauer, langsam nervts… Aber ok, da müssen wir wohl durch. In der Schatztruhe ist noch eine schöne Glaskugel vom Rang A. Habt ihr euch durchgeboxt, dann macht diesen dummen Imperator fertig! Seht euch noch die Szene und eure Statistik an. Dann landet ihr wieder im Hauptmenü und könnt Kram im SP-Katalog kaufen oder sonstigen Schrott machen ;) Naja, habt ihr das getan, was ihr wolltet, dann geht zurück in die Chaos-Odyssee (so nenn ich sie jetzt einfach) und wählt das 3. Kapitel an. Jetzt startet die 2. Halbzeit :D Kapitel 3 Hört wie gewohnt dem Sprecher zu und seht euch die Szene an. Auf jeden Fall landen wir nun in der 1. Runde dieses Kapitels. Holla, da sind so viele Gegner und dabei wollen wir doch nur an die Schatztruhe und das Stigma… Dann heißt es wohl… Na, was wohl? Kämpfen! Ok, wählt am besten den oberen Weg, so kommt ihr direkt zur Truhe und das Stigma liegt nicht weit entfernt dahinter. Also, in der Truhe ist Gold vom Rang B. Dann könnt ihr auch direkt schon zum Stigma marschieren und diese Runde ist quitt. „Verschwimmende Grenzen, unklare Moral. Ohne Ordnung steuert die Welt in ihrem Kreislauf auf die Vernichtung zu …“ Also das erste, was mir in die Augen sticht, sind Stigma und Boss. Dann würde ich sagen, gehen wir auch als zuerst zu besagtem. Wenn ihr euch durchgekämpft habt, wird sich herausstellen, dass es sich dabei um Artemisia handelt. Ok, ok, ihr könnt auch den Such-Modus anwenden, um dies herauszufinden… Mann, lasst mir doch meinen Spaß :D Zur Belohnung gibt’s auf jeden Fall 2 VP und wir dürfen uns nun weiter durchschlagen. In der Schatztruhe ist auf jeden Fall eine Phönixfeder. Schleicht euch dann noch zum Stigma und zersplittert es. Und wenn ich sage „schleichen“, dann heißt es nicht, dass ihr mit Radau und Gepolter dahinstürmen sollt! Kinder, Kinder... „Ungeahnte Trauer und Abbilder vergangener Tage. Der Schmerz wächst ins Unermessliche an …“ Seht euch die Szene an, in der Chaos und Garland zu sehen sind, und startet in die 3. Runde dieses Kapitels. Schon wieder verdeckte Felder… Och, Square Enix will mich doch ärgern D: Ok, faule Personen, die am liebsten diese Runde gar nicht kämpfen wollen, können jetzt einfach den Weg durch die Mitte nehmen und zum Stigma marschieren, ohne irgendwas geleistet zu haben. Doch ich bin ja nicht so und versuche zu kämpfen. Allerdings muss ich gestehn, dass ich selbst an einigen Kämpfen gescheitert bin. Jedoch gelang ich an den ersten Esper-Stein, welcher Ramuh beschwört. Unter dem verdeckten Feld im Norden befindet sich übrigens ein flüchtiger Ritter auf Stufe 59. Naja, zerstört das Stigma der Zwietracht, wenn ihr denkt, ihr habt keinen Bock mehr und genug getan für diese Runde. „Welches Schicksal kennt und weist der Unglücksstern? Die Antworten liegen mit ihm im Planetenkern verborgen …“thumb|159px|Ramuh Wieder sehen wir Chaos und Garland. Habt ihr euch die Szene angesehen, dann startet in die vorletzte Runde dieses Kapitels. Waaaaaaaas?! Chaos ist Garland und umgekehrt?! O.o Oukey…. Och ne…. Wieder so viele verdeckte Felder. Gut, in den Zweierpacks löse ich von oben nach unten auf: Unechter Jugendlicher Stufe 41, geisterhafter Harlekin Stufe 62, nichtiger Pirat Stufe 41, falscher Veteran Stufe 63, unechtes Gespenst Stufe 63, nichtiger Sensenmann Stufe 64, imitierter Gefolgsmann Stufe 42, unbeständige Hexe Stufe 65, unbeständiger Löwe Stufe 42. Puh, das wars. Habt ihr die alle (oder einen Teil davon) besiegt, dann könnt ihr das Stigma der Zwietracht zerstören oder euch den Boss vornehmen. Letzteres würde ich jedoch bevorzugen. Auch wenn dann mein kleiner Sephe dran glauben muss ;( Jetzt könnt ihr das Stigma meinetwegen zerstören... „Wie es der Erzähler aus vergangenen Tagen angekündigt hat, bist du hier, um die Welt aus dieser ewigen Sackgasse zu führen.“ Seht euch die Szene an und startet jetzt einfach in die 5. Runde… ;( Sry, aber der Schmerz sitzt noch immer tief. Öffnet die Schatztruhe, um ein Mythosweihrauch vom Rang A zu erhalten und 4 Gegner erscheinen zu lassen. Wenn ihr verliert, ist das auch nicht schlimm, denn die Gegner sind recht stark. Von der Stufe her dürften sie euch auch überlegen sein. Geht stattdessen einfach direkt zu Garland und zeigt ihm, wo der Hammer hängt! Seht euch noch die Szene an und nun habt ihr die 5. und letzte Runde dieses Kapitels geschafft! Wieder landen wir im Hauptmenü. Trefft Vorbereitungen und son Kram und wählt dann das letzte Kapitel der Chaos-Odyssee an. Und ist euch etwas aufgefallen? Wir haben nun gegen jeden Gegenspieler gekämpft :) Kapitel 4 Lauscht den Sprechers Worten und schaut euch die Szene an. Die Krieger sind sehr optimistisch und wollen Chaos eine Lektion erteilen. Na, so gefallen sie mir :) Naja, stürzt euch nun in die 1. Runde. Dieses Mal gibt es auch nur 2. Sie dürfte klar sein. Kämpft euch zum Stigma durch. Ihr könnt alles plätten und beseitigen, was nicht niet- und nagelfest ist, denn ihr verschwendet keine VP. Ebenfalls gibt es einen Esper-Stein. Holt euch diesen noch, falls ihr euch die normale Version von Ramuh nicht entgehen lassen wollt. Sammelt noch den Trank ein, falls ihr ihn braucht. Aber habt ihr den Weg zum Stigma frei, dann macht euch auf den Weg dahin, zerstört es und stürzt euch in die letzte Runde der Weltgeschichte! „Das ultimative Chaos steht kurz vor seiner Geburt. Alle Schicksale werden in die Waagschale geworfen und die letzte Fantasie nimthumb|left|Shinryu mt ihren Lauf …“ Seht euch nun die Szene an, in welcher Chaos sein Leid ertragen muss. Danach lesen wir diethumb|Tiamat Worte von Shinryu. Wie, wer is das? Das ist der Drache von Chaos. Habt ihr euch schonmal meine Signatur näher angeschaut? Da is er mit nem Link zu diesem WT ;) Wieder gibt es keine VP und ihr könnt das Feld räumen. Außerdem gibt es wieder einen Esper-Stein, welchen ihr euch nicht entgehen lassen solltet. Es handelt sich dabei nämlich um Tiamat. Sammelt zu guter Letzt noch den Trank ein, denn der erweist sich häufig als nützlich. Habt ihr alles erledigt? Gut… Dann stürzt euch in den finalen Kampf! Ihr dürftet ja inzwischen genug mitgemacht haben. Angst solltet ihr nicht mehr haben, also lasst ja die PSP an! Ansonsten gibts von mir einen aufn Deckel :P Seht euch nun noch diese Szenen an und freut euch, denn ihr habt die Hauptstory von Dissidia abgeschlossen! *Party feier* Aber es gibt auch echt einen Grund zu feiern! Ihr habt schließlich die Welt gerettet ;) Naja, jetzt folgt dieser übelst langweilige Abspann... Aber wir können ihn überspringen ;) Gott sei Dank... Auf jeden Fall schalten wir das Kolosseum und zwei neue Storys frei. Um diese kümmern wir uns aber in den nächsten beiden Parts. Also bis dahin, eure Dämmer ;) Navigation zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | vorblättern